Oath of a Ghost King
by StarOfFeanor
Summary: Set after House of Hades. This is the final battle to stop Gaia from rising. All their battles, all their pain. It all comes down to this. Nico POV. One-sided percico. Character death.


Note- this is my first fan-fiction attempt. Feel free to review. :) I did not decide Nico's sexual preference. If you have a problem with it, take it up with Rick Riordan.

Disclaimer- The characters and world belong to the literary genius that is Rick Riordan. All rights go to the the proper parties. I own nothing.

Nico POV

I collapsed on Half Blood Hill. My journey had certainly drained a great deal of my energy; but we had done it. I had shadow traveled us all the way from the Mediterranean to Long Island. After thousands of years the Athena Parthenos was finally where it needed to be.

Rayna had a large task ahead of her. The return of the statue may have started to mend the bond between the camps but there was a long way to go. Not to mention that she had to start by getting a certain blond haired, stuffed animal killing, psychopathic augur to back down. I could already hear him shouting in the background.

"We can't trust them! This is a cheap Greek trick, no one returns from the ancient lands alive!"

I rolled my eyes and got to my feet.

I desperately needed a nap. Shadow traveling myself was hard enough, shadow traveling myself, a second half blood, a satyr, and a 40 foot tall golden statue was damn near impossible.

I wanted to return to Greece to help stop Gaia from rising, but I would definitely need a good night's sleep before I could even attempt the trip back.

I saw a movement out the corner of my eye. I looked to my left and suppressed a groan. I could already tell that I wouldn't be having a nap in the near future. Standing beside me was Hades, lord of the underworld.

"Father," I acknowledged.

"The battle has begun. If you wish to help stop this war, I suggest that you will come with me." No one would ever say that my father was one to waste words.

I looked around me one last time. There was nothing more I could do to help here. This job called for politics. One thing I had learned over my years at camp, the children of Hades were not good at keeping the peace. We may have gotten slightly more respect than we used to but above all, we were feared.

I looked back at my father and nodded. He called the shadows to surround us and we were gone.

ΩΩΩ

I seemed to have more cuts, bruises, and gashes than I had skin. I was beyond exhaustion. I had been fighting no stop for what felt like hours. I thought that I had learned the meaning of exhaustion during the Titan War, but this was a whole other ball game. These Giants were more powerful than I could have imagined. Together with the Gods we had destroyed all but the last few. Zeus was currently grappling with Polybotes, while Poseidon and my father Hades, fought Porphyrion.

The members of the Argo 2 and I were trying our best to help while also keeping Gaia's army of monsters away from the Gods. I stuck my stygian iron sword up to its hilt in the neck of a telekhine. As it burst into monster dust, I turned to see a group of empousa racing towards Hades and I used my powers to raise the dead to defend him. The group of undead Greek soldiers slowed the group down just long enough for my father to spin around and crush them under a pile of stone the size of a school bus.

Porphyrion swung his spear, I rolled back just in time. I felt the tip of it graze my knee on the way past. Jason was not quite as quick. He managed to leap the tip of the spear only to get hit by the shaft. He flew back 15 feet and knocked me back down just as I was standing up.

"Di Immortals" I swore, limping as I backed away a few more paces.

"What? Is this not your idea of a fun day?" The son of Jupiter weakly joked. He had a cut over his eyebrow and looked as exhausted as I felt.

I glared at the golden boy who had somehow become one of the few people who I didn't want to kill. "If you are enjoying this then you are messed up."

Jason flashed me a small smile, "well I never said... DUCK!"

I hit the deck just as a fireball blazed over my head. I got to my feet again and offered Jason a hand back up. "Thanks for the save."

"Any time Nico. Though if we can, let's avoid these kinds of situations in the future." Breathing heavily with exhaustion, Jason summoned a bolt of lightning to incinerate a hellhound that was about to pounce on Leo's unprotected back. The skinny son of Hephaestus spun around in surprise and gave a solute before spinning back to the battle with a smirk. He summoned fire and continued his attack on the storm spirits from the front, while Frank in the form of an elephant squashed the creature from behind.

I saw Percy whipping through the opposing army. His sword, Riptide, a blur as he cut through enemy ranks. As cliché as it sound when watching him I couldn't help thinking of the expression "Poetry in motion". He is, in my opinion, the most powerful demigod alive. He was covered in blood, dirt, and had monster dust coating his jet black hair, but he was still incredibly handsome. His orange camp half-blood shirt was partially torn open revealing his muscular chest.

His sea green eyes locked with mine for an instant before he spun around to impale a storm spirit. I looked away blushing. Jason was the only mortal who knew of my infatuation with the half-blood son of Poseidon. Percy was my friend, but that was all he would ever be to me, regardless of my feelings. He was strait as his sword, not to mention that he had a girlfriend.

As I glanced back at the boy I loved, my heart seemed to stop. A manticore stood behind Percy as he was engaging in battling a chimera. With Percy's focus solely on his opponent, he couldn't see the danger. As the manticore raised its tail to attack, I didn't even have time to think. I threw my powers forward ripping open a hole in the ground under its feet. As the manticore fell in I snapped the earth shut, crushing the creature into dust.

Percy continued his fight with the chimera oblivious to just how close he came to certain death.

He had the monsters full attention which allowed the huntress Thalia, daughter of Zeus and the sister of Jason, to zip behind the chimera and slice off its tail. While the monsters attention was on newly amputated limb Percy ran forwards and beheaded the creature, reducing it to a fine golden powder.

"Good save," the blue eyed son of Jupiter commented as he stabbed his gladius through the heart of a hellhound.

"Holy Hades, I swear that was way to close." Jason stood at my back as, together, we fought off a small group of monsters. "I thought my heart was going to explode." My sword sliced through the neck of a telekhine. It was so much simpler to fight monsters myself than it was to watch the one I loved in danger. Jason summoned a gust of wind to throw back the last monster. It tried to run but it was too slow and was promptly crushed under the foot of Porphyrion.

Jason and I stood still for a moment trying to catch our breath before the next monster attacked. I couldn't help but remember the last time Percy and I had spoken.

On the hill as I was getting ready to leave and bring the Athena Parthenos back to Camp Half-Blood. Percy came to thank me, and all I could think of was how we were alone and that he was to close but yet, that he was still too far away for my liking. Looking into his beautiful sea-green eyes I was worrying that Jason had told him my secret, how cupid had forced me to admit that I had been in love with Percy since the day we met. I was terrified and pushed him away, even more than I normally would.

Yet he kept coming closer thanking me, and telling me how much he trusted me, and how I had saved him and Annabeth, the daughter of Athena. I got angry; he could be so dense sometimes. It had nothing to do with trying to save Annabeth. I just wanted to keep him safe. The only reason that I could endure his relationship with her was that she made him happy. But still, every time they held hands or kissed, it was like a knife to the chest. I finally told him to back off and give me some space. I instantly regretted it. The hurt in his eyes was so clear that it burnt my soul to see, but there was no way to take it back without making things more complicated.

Still he came so close to death a few moments ago. The thought of him dying and never knowing why I kept my distance from him... it tore at my heart. I couldn't endure the thought of him dying still thinking that I hated him. In that moment I made my decision. His rejection would hurt, but it would be less painful than him dying without ever knowing the truth. The life expectancy of a half blood, especially a child of the big three like we were, was hardly high.

"I swear on the river Styx that as soon as this fight is over I am going to talk to that stupid boy." As soon as I finished speaking, thunder rumbled through the sky. "He's going to reject me and be disgusted when I tell him, but at least he will know the real reason that I always pull away. That I don't hate him... that it's quite the opposite."

Jason looked very shocked at my outburst. I now knew, though he would never betray my secret, he still thought that it was a better idea to be honest about it, both with myself and everyone else. "He won't be disgusted. I'm positive about that. He is your friend and he will accept you no matter what."

Jason had already told me the same thing on several occasions but I still couldn't believe him. It is not that I wouldn't trust Percy with my life, because I would do that in a heartbeat, but how could anyone not feel awkward when a friend of theirs admits to being in love with them, especially if they are of the same gender. Besides, I have always believed that it is best to prepare yourself for the worst possible outcome. That way you can't be disappointed.

"Well I guess we will find out, won't we."

Jason opened his mouth to respond only to be drowned out by an enormous roar from behind him.

We looked up in time to see a drakon descending on us. Its green reptilian body was easily 250 feet long. Its eyes were flitting around paralyzing demigods and monsters alike.

I quickly averted my eyes, remembering what I had once heard Percy say, that a drakon's gaze could have the bravest warrior quaking in fear. The drakon spat acid at Piper, the daughter of Aphrodite. She somehow managed to dodge in time but the empousa standing behind her weren't so lucky. All that was left of the group of monster was a smoking puddle on the ground.

The son of Jupiter and I looked at each other and nodded. The gods were busy with the giants and we were both the sons of the big three. If anyone could kill this thing it was us.

I summoned the spirits of fallen warriors from the Underworld as Jason used the power of the sky to call forth lightning to strike the monster. We attacked it with everything that we had but its skin was nearly impenetrable.

While Jason used lightning to keep the monsters attention elsewhere my warriors and I tried to get close enough to blind the creature, tried being the operative word. Every time my group would get within 20 feet the drakon would spin towards us and attack, forcing me to fall back and summon more warriors to replace the ones it had destroyed.

I was focusing so hard on the drakon and my army of ghosts that I didn't see the hellhound until it was too late. I saw the movement in the corner of my eye, but by then I had no time to raise my sword as it launched itself at my throat.

Suddenly the beast burst into dust. As the monster disintegrated, I could see the celestial bronze sword that had destroyed the hellhound. My eyes instantly went to the green eyes of the handsome warrior holding the blade.

"A little close wouldn't you say?" Percy flashed his customary 100 watt grin and I melted a little inside.

"I guess I owe you another one. What is the count now 10? 11?"

Percy chuckled as he wiped blood and sweet off his forehead. Honestly, how could anyone look that good in the middle of a battle? "We'll call in even for the save earlier."

I stiffened in surprise. "I didn't know you saw that one," I admitted.

"I didn't at the time, but I felt the earth rip open and then saw the scar on the ground. I put two and two together."

He was still smiling at me as though we were in the middle of training at camp and not fighting for the lives of everyone on the planet. He was always seemed so calm. I couldn't help but tease him a little.

"Wow look at that, seaweed brain can add" I smirked.

He let out a huge laugh and smiled back at me. "Come on Ghost King; let's go help Jason kill a drakon."

My heart did a little dance when he used my nickname. I had always been fond of it. Perhaps some of the reason was that it tended to intimidate people. But when Percy used it he did it so lightly, it was nice to hear. Even though most people feared me for being a child of the god of the Underworld, Percy never would.

With that we headed towards the drakon.

Jason joined Percy and I and I couldn't help but smile. We were the sons of Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades, the children of all three elder gods. I almost felt sorry for the drakon... almost.

Jason called the winds and lightning to distract it while Percy called up a hurricane to shield us as we moved closer. When we were in striking range Percy summoned a jet of water and hit the beast in the eye. Semi-blinded by the jet the monster raged and moved its head just close enough for me to leap onto. I buried my sword to the hilt in its eye as Jason used the wind to throw Percy and himself onto the monsters head as they together drove their swords home.

The drakon released one final roar as it collapsed onto the ground in a billow of dust, never to move again.

"Well that was impressive." I looked down and saw my half sister Hazel riding towards us on her horse, Arion. She smiled up at the three of us, giving a little wave with her spatha. Her dark eyes crinkled in happiness. "I saw the three of you attack that thing and I thought you were done for. I came to help but I guess I should have known better. The three most powerful demigods alive can take care of anything."

I couldn't help but be touched at her concern for us. "I don't know about that. You're a child of Pluto, you are far from weak."

"It's true Hazel" Percy piped up, "I've seen you controlling the mist. That is terrifying."

"This is coming from the one who just summoned a hurricane!" Hazel laughed.

"I may have..."

"Oh, it must be nice to have enough time to stand around idly chatting; some of us are fighting for our lives you know." Leo came up behind Hazel grinning, his hands busy building something that looked suspiciously like a wind-up toy car. That kid was very strange, even by demigod standards he was very ADHD. "You know if you're tired of just lazing about, I'm sure we can find a few giants for you to fight."

I sent a death glare at the son of Hephaestus who visibly gulped. I didn't mind the guy but he was so terrified of me that I couldn't help but be amused by it.

Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulders. I stiffened; ready to impale whoever had the gall to touch me only to realize it was Percy. He flashed a smile a thousand times more blinding than the sun and my mind went blank for a moment as he started to laugh.

"Sure Leo, don't worry. Next time we will let your take out the drakon," Percy joked.

Leo still smiled but he looked a little uncomfortable at the thought, "Oh no it's okay, I don't want to inconvenience you guys."

I scowled as I reluctantly pulled away from the son of Poseidon and gestured to the giants, "I don't know about you but I think we should probably go help. After all, they can only be killed by gods and demigods together."

Jason nodded. "I agree; Leo, go and help Piper and Frank with Polybotes. Hazel you go and help Annabeth with Enceladus. The three of us will go help Hades and Poseidon with Porphyrion," Jason looked at Percy and me to make sure that was okay before continuing. "If you need any help, just call. We will do all we can." The two of them nodded to us and rushed away to help our friends.

We looked at each other. We all knew this was the final push in the battle. There were only three giants left, if we could take them down, we would stop Gaia from rising.

"For Olympus," Percy called.

As one we answered, "For Olympus!"

We fought to break through the remaining lines of Gaia's army. Fighting beside my best friend and the one I loved, I found energy and strength that I didn't know I had in me. Judging by the way Jason and Percy battled; I believe they felt the same way.

Jason's gladius was a blur as it cut through monsters. The son of Jupiter's eyes was as blue as the sky as he fought. He had always been a good fighter but the way he battled now, it was something else completely. He was slicing through monsters with moves that I had never seen. Lightning was cracking all around him incinerating all monsters that came within 5 feet of the roman demigod.

And Percy, he was glorious. He had always been handsome and powerful but the way he moved, it was like watching one of the gods. His sword was moving so quickly it seemed as though he was standing inside his own sand storm. I believe that he finally discovered his full potential as a son of Poseidon. Hurricanes were blowing enemies away and the ground below their feet was shaking. He truly was the son of Poseidon, God of earthquakes and the sea.

In the distance I could see the other members of the seven, fighting alongside the gods. Ares, Athena, Annabeth, and Hazel were slowly forcing Enceladus back towards the edge of the cliff. Zeus, with the help of Leo, Piper, and Frank, had managed to force Polybotes to his knees. It was only a matter of moments till he fell.

Hades and Poseidon were locked in battle with Porphyrion. The battle seemed to go back and forth, neither side able to gain an advantage over the other. We joined the conflict just as Porphyrion landed a lucky strike on Poseidon.

Poseidon was tossed backwards, landing painfully in the middle of a large group of telekhine. Percy shot a worried look at his father, but there was no need. The god of the sea rolled to his feet in a flash, his trident already impaling the monsters with ease. He may not have been in danger from the creatures, but he was being swarmed. We would not be receiving any help from him for this battle.

Porphyrion's green hair was decorated with hundreds of weapons. Bent battle axes and swords glinted in the setting sun. I suddenly wondered as to where he got them from. I quickly snapped out of my reverie as I was forced to roll to the side. I narrowly missed being shish-kabobbed by the spear that was implanted in the ground where I had stood only a moment ago. I shook my head and focused on the task at hand.

Jason raised his sword to the sky to call lightning to strike the giant king. The lightning struck Porphyrion in the chest but he wasn't even dazed. If anything he looked even angrier than he had a few moments ago.

"You dare to challenge me puny mortal? I was born to oppose Zeus! Lightning cannot kill me." The shaft of Porphyrion spear swept Jason's legs out from under him. Jason screamed as he hit the ground, the way he cradled his leg showed that it was most likely broken. As Porphyrion moved in for the kill, I called a sheet of obsidian to protect the son of Rome. The giant smashed through the wall of rock, but the obstacle had given Jason the time he needed to fly to safety. With Jason and Poseidon out of commission it was down to me, my father, and Percy to take down the giant king.

Hades attacked Porphyrion, sword against spear. The immortals' weapons reduced to a blur as they pressed each other, trying for the advantage. Percy called a wall of water using it to blind the giant as I shadow travelled behind him. While the giant was distracted I used my sword to cut at the knees of the giant in an attempt to force Porphyrion to fall to the earth. It wasn't my best plan as I ended up nearly squished beneath his feet.

I managed to shadow travel out of the way in time and ended up standing next to Percy.

"I don't know how much longer I can keep this up." Percy had sweet beading on his forehead with the effort of keeping the giant blinded. I had never seen him look as exhausted as he did at that moment. It seemed as though he could pass out at any moment. I glanced around, trying to come up with a plan to end this quickly. I hated to see my sea prince looking so run down.

My father's sword managed to cut open Porhyrion's arm and golden ichor, the blood of the gods, began streaming down. Porphyrion stumbled as his spear got caught on the ground beneath his feet.

"Just hold it a little longer Percy, I have a plan." I smirked at Percy as I ran.

I would have to time this just right. I watched the two immortals locked in battle. I saw the pace at which they moved and I waited until Porphyrion took his next step. As his foot descended I cracked open the earth beneath him. Surprised, the giant began to fall to his knees. Unfortunately I used a little too much force and managed to trip my father a little as well. Percy dropped his water shield and fell to his knees, too exhausted to sustain it anymore.

"No! This can't be happening," Porphyrion screamed as he fell. His eyes locked with Percy in hatred as he threw his spear.

My heart stopped, Percy was too exhausted. He didn't even have time to look up. I watched as the spear flew towards the one who mattered most to me. I threw myself forward, shadow traveling to try and reach him in time, knowing full well that it was too late, a life was ending.

I shoved him just as the spear struck home. Blood instantly began to pool around the wound. The spear had gone clear through to the other side. No amount of ambrosia was going to help now, it was already too late. Percy's face was a perfect "O" of disbelief, pain burning in his eyes.

"NO!" Hades face contorted with uncontrollable rage. With a single swing of his sword he beheaded the giant king that had cost him his only son.

I fell to my knees in front of the boy I loved. I could hear Hazel screaming but all I could see was the beautiful green eyes of my sea prince. His arms wrapped around to support me as I collapsed into his lap. I could see the spear buried to its shaft in my chest.

"Nico," Percy cried, his hand brushing my dark hair out of my eyes. "Nico, why... why would you... this is all my fault." He knew as well as I did that this time, there was nothing he could do to save me. This would be the last time we spoke.

"No, no Percy it... it isn't your fault," I answered seriously. Hazel ran up and dropped to her knees beside me, grief twisting her face. It had already started to stop hurting; I knew the end was very near. "This was my choice. Don't... don't you dare blame yourself."

Hazel had tears streaming down her face as she grabbed my hand. "Nico don't talk like that," she cried. "You're going to be fine."

I looked at my sister sadly. I loved her so much; I wished that she didn't have to go through this. I knew what it was like to lose a sibling. I had lost Bianca and the pain never truly healed. It had lessened in time, but every once in a while it would come back so strong that it would leave me breathless. "I love you Hazel. I... I'm glad I got to know you. I couldn't have asked for a more amazing sister."

Piper supported Jason as he limped up to us, his eyes full of pain. He put his hand on Hazels shoulder as she began to shake.

"Nico, why... why would you sacrifice yourself for me?" Percy asked, his eyes already beginning to water.

_An oath to keep with final breath..._

I looked into his eyes as I remembered the promise I made to myself. I reached out my free hand and pulled Percy's face towards mine. I pushed my lips against his and I could feel him gasp. I closed my eyes and allowed myself to enjoy this kiss. The one I had denied wanting for so long. His mouth was soft and warm against mine; his lips tasted of blue salt water taffy. It was everything I had hoped my first kiss would be. The fact I was able to share it with Percy was a dream that I never thought would come true.

I pulled back and let go of his neck. "I... I love you my sea prince, I always have. You always have and always will be my hero. I w... was just too ashamed to admit it before." It was getting harder and harder to see. I looked around me and noticed that the rest of the seven had gathered around. Behind them I could see the gods gathering. Poseidon looked at me and gave me a nod. I could see how grateful he was to me for saving his favorite son.

It was getting very hard to breath. I looked at the daughter of Athena and I was glad that Percy had her. "Take care of him Annabeth," I told her.

"I will, I promise."

I was beginning to struggle to keep my eyes open. I was just so tired. "I... I'm sleepy."

"It's ok, you can rest now." Annabeth looked at me through blood-shot eyes.

I nodded as I forced my eyes back open. I looked into the sea-green eyes of the one who meant the world to me. He looked back at me with tears streaming down his beautiful face and he took my hand. I blinked and had to force myself to open my eyes again as I smiled at Percy, "Addio... amore mio."

I finally let my eyes drift closed.

ΩΩΩ

I looked down on my friends with a sad smile. It hurt leave them but it was for the best. I looked to my right and saw Thanatos standing beside me.

"Ready young one?"

I nodded at the minor god and saw my father. He was looking at me. It almost seemed as though there were tears in his eye. I looked back at all those who I had come to care about for the final time. My eyes lingered for a moment on the handsome green eyed boy with the jet black hair. I gave a small smile as I turned around to follow Thanatos to Elysium.

I couldn't help but hope that I didn't see any of them for a very long time...


End file.
